Tell Me
by Giancarla
Summary: The second part of "Once In A Blue Moon". This is the actual anguish of a girl who thought life was everything. The past, present, and future are on the line.


Hiya people! It's Callista once again! I am   
infinitely sorry for not putting a fanfic out in   
such a long time. My schedule's been so   
unbelievable tight, I never even had time to   
sleep (as if it's new). Anyway, I hope you'd   
like this fanfic. The song is from a band called   
Side A and the song is called "Tell Me" It's   
the sequel to "Once In A Blue Moon". Visit   
my website, www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867.   
Anyway, enough chatter and let's get it on!  
  
Insert your favorite disclaimer in this spot and   
scroll down!   
  
Tell Me  
by: Callista Matthews  
Rated: Umm, how about a PG?  
March 3, 2000 10:21 PM Pacific Time  
Series 1/1 (this could change though, depends   
on reader reaction)  
  
*There are times, when I can't help but cry   
and I wonder why you had to leave me*  
  
"Serena! It's late! You should go   
home now." Luna, Sailor Moon's talking guardian   
cat scolded. "You're parents are going to know   
something's up!"  
"In a second Luna. Why don't you go   
home already and I'll meet you there?" Sailor Moon   
had her back toward Luna, facing the moonlit   
lake in the park.  
"Well, I don't know if I should..." The   
cat said uncertainly.  
"I'll be fine. I just need a bit of time   
to think about what's happening. Reenie needs   
someone to look after her tonight anyway. She's   
in danger if no one is looking out for her." Sailor   
Moon still not looking at her.  
"Very well, but don't stay up too late!"   
With those words, Luna turned around and left.  
Unknown to Sailor Moon, a shadow   
followed her in the darkness. His deep blue eyes   
following her every move. Their battle against the   
monster that almost put Sailor Moon to eternal   
sleep was very painful for them both. Tuxedo Mask's   
heart was torn in two when he had to leave Sailor   
Moon crying and Sailor Moon's heart broke when   
her eternal love turned his back on her. She was   
confused and hurting just as he, but he dare not   
do anything about it except turn her away.   
Sailor Moon's body glowed in the moonlight   
as she walked around the lake, unsuspecting of the   
hidden gaze of Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly, she stopped,   
finally feeling someone's gaze. She turns around,   
looking for the source, but gave up on the notion.   
"Why do I feel like Darien's here?" Sailor   
Moon said out loud. Tuxedo Mask heard it and froze,   
hoping she didn't know he was here.  
She turned her head back again to the lake   
and ignored the feeling.   
Suddenly, out of the blue, her uniform faded into her   
princess dress made of the finest silk and pure gold   
embroidery thread that made up the gold swirls on   
the empire waist dress. Tuxedo Mask starred in awe   
at the sight and he, too began to transform. His   
tuxedo and top hat being replaced by a shiny and   
versatile armor. His black cape began to lengthen.   
He transformed into his long-ago self, Prince Endymion.   
Princess Serenity kept walking around the   
lake, thinking of the past. She thought of the happier   
times with Endymion before the Negaverse. She felt   
safe and secure in his arms.  
  
*Why did it have to end so soon, when you said that   
you would never leave me*  
  
While Serenity walked, Endymion was   
following her silently, as well.   
Serenity stops by a bench with a railing in front of   
it. She recognizes it as the benchshe and Darien   
used to cuddle next to each other. She steps by the   
railing, looking at the bright full moon. Because her   
back was to Endymion, he did not see the silent   
tears flowing down her downey cheek.   
Without warning, a bright light appeared   
behind the princess. Serenity   
wasn't alarmed, but Endymion was just about ready   
to jump out of the shadows to defend Serenity when   
a woman with green hair and a dangerous looking   
staff entered. She was wearing a sailor suit. Serenity   
didn't even flinch, nor turn around to face the new   
arrival.  
"Hello, Sailor Pluto. I see you recieved   
my call." Serenity said to the   
woman behind her, not turning to face Pluto because   
of the tears she tried to hide.   
"Yes, I received your call, Princess Serenity.   
I live to serve you." Sailor Pluto gave a short   
kneeling stance.  
Serenity turn around to face Pluto. "You   
do know what has been going on here, do you not   
Pluto? You do know why Reenie is here too?" She   
asked bluntly.  
"Yes I do, your majesty. How did you   
know?" Pluto asked calmly, already knowing the   
answer.  
"It doesn't take me very long to figure   
out that Reenie is short for   
Serenity and that she is from the future." Serenity   
answered her serenly. "It doesn't take me very long   
to realize that she is my future daughter either."  
Prince Endymion gasped almost audibly at   
this piece of news. Sure, he saw the similarities   
between the two, but he never would have guessed the  
relationship. Then he asked himself the most important   
question of all. Who was   
Reenie's father?  
"Yes, princess, I do know Small Lady. I was   
the one that brought her here." Pluto stared at her   
monarch.  
"Care to tell me why? Can you tell me   
about Reenie's father?"   
"Princess, you of all people should know I   
am not allowed to reveal the future. It will come   
soon enough."  
"You're right as usual, Pluto." Serenity   
casted a glance at the moon.   
"Perhaps you can take me out of this prison of   
heartache temporarily for me, can you not?"  
"Of course, Princess. I can open up a   
portal anywhere, any time." Pluto activated her   
staff to open a portal at her princess' command.  
"Good, take me to the time gates and I   
will make my decision there."   
Pluto opened up a portal that lead to the   
time gates and Serenity entered the portal without   
hesitation. Pluto entered next. Endymion only had a   
split second to decide whether or not to follow. The   
message in his dream surfaced once more and he   
shook it off. 'Serenity might need my help. I can't   
let her go alone, even if one of her Scouts are   
with her.' With those thoughts, he raced toward   
the shrinking portal and jumped in.  
  
*Tell me, where did I go wrong. What did I do   
to make you change your mind completely. When   
I though this love would never end. But if this   
love's not ours to have, I'll let it go with your   
goodbye*  
  
Endymion landed with a thud in a place   
filled with dense fog. 'Where am I?' Endymion   
asked himself. He could barely make out the figure   
of Sailor Pluto and Princess Serenity in front of him.   
He had to move quickly if he wanted to catch up to   
them. He picked himself up and followed in a brisk   
pace.  
"Where in time would you want to go,   
Serenity?" Pluto asked her.  
"Take me to the past, during the Silver   
Millennium." Serenity told   
Pluto and she immediately followed her orders.  
Endymion had to run again to catch up   
with the two women. After goingthrough the portal   
Serenity and Pluto went in, he recognized the place   
where he landed. He was in the past, his past with   
Serenity. He hid under the bushes as Serenity, all   
alone, went to sit down on a bench not too far   
from where Endymion was hiding. He caught the   
site of his past self kissing and cuddling his Serenity.   
Endymion's heart ached at the site.  
"Princess, a question?" Pluto asked politely.  
"What do you want to know, Puu?" Serenity   
asked, using an old nickname she hadn't used in a   
long time.  
"I know about the current situation between   
you and the prince, but why did you want to come   
back to this time? Wouldn't it bring you more pain?"  
Endymion was asking himself the same question.  
  
*Don' know what to do, don't know what to say*  
  
"It's simple, really." Serenity never took   
her eyes off of the two soul-mates. "Although right   
now, the present seems so bleak, and the future even   
bleaker, the past is something that I can look back on   
and be somewhat happy. Re-living those memories would   
be the closest thing to happiness that I can get. No one   
can take the past away from you and it's something   
that can keep me alive. My heart is broken into so many   
pieces, I don't think I'll ever recover. But seeing the   
good times we used to have, it mends it little by little.   
It's hard living without the one you love, it's even   
harder knowing that they don't love you." The tearing   
pain in her heart started once more and tears flowed   
endlessly. She watched her former self and her lover   
giggling and kissing and she just gave a sad smile. "It's   
funny, actually. The one man I vowed to love 'till the   
end of time, the one my soul is bound to forever, doesn't   
want it. I just can't deal with this pain anymore. I   
suspect he loves someone else now and because I love   
him so, I'm letting him go." Serenity bowed her head.  
"I'm sorry to bring such a difficult topic for   
you, but it's necessary for the well-being of the universe."  
"It's fine. The sooner I come to grips with   
this, the sooner the pain will recceed, or so everyone says."  
  
*Why did it have to end so soon, when you said   
that you would never leave me*  
  
Endymion missed her so very much. All   
he wanted in this entire universe was to kiss her   
sweet lips once more. He wanted to spend the rest of   
his life with her, protecting her, and being a good   
father to their children. Unfortnately, because of   
nightmares, it's very improbable that they would ever   
be together once more. He would rather she be with   
someone else but alive, that she be with him but dead.  
  
*Tell me, where did I go wrong? What did I do to   
make you change your mind completely*  
  
'Why are we always being torn apart,   
Endy? I thought you loved me. You swore to me   
you loved me. What changed? Was I not good enough   
for you anymore? Do you love someone else? I love   
you so much and all I want is to be with you. Why   
can't you love me like you used to?' Serenity watched   
the Prince Endymion playing tag with the princess.   
But instead of just catching her, he tagged her with a   
kiss each time. Reality came crashing down on her   
once more as she realized that she would never be   
with Endymion ever again because he no longer   
loved her. Just thinking about it brought bitter tears   
that never stopped.  
"Princess, it's time to go. It's almost   
midnight where you come from and I have business   
to attend to elsewhere." Pluto broke Serenity's reverie.  
"One more minute Pluto, then I won't   
bother you again." Serenity forever engraved the   
scene in front of her in her mind. "Okay, Pluto,   
you can take me back to my time."  
Pluto opened a portal to the park for   
Serenity who transformed back into Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Moon went into the portal without question,   
but not before thanking Pluto and asking her vow   
to protect Small Lady. Endymion transformed back   
to Tuxedo Mask also, but he realized he had no   
way out unless he went to Sailor Pluto.  
Pluto turned around and looked at the   
bush saying, "You can come out now, Prince Endymion."  
Tuxedo Mask appeared, looking quite sheepish.   
"How did you know I was here?"  
"Prince Endymion, I don't leave open portals   
without a good reason."   
Pluto's eyebrow arched.  
"So what was the purpose of leaving the   
portal open?" Tuxedo Mask asked, getting quite   
interested.  
"That was just as display on how much   
the princess really loves you. I know you know   
about Reenie and it is true that Reenie is the   
child of Princess Serenity in the future. But I hope   
this has taught you to reevaluate the decisions you   
have made so far." Pluto opened a portal from her   
time staff. "This portal will lead you to your   
apartment. The princess is waiting for you there to   
talk. I suggest you think about the current situation   
and think hard." After those parting words, Pluto   
disappeared.   
Tuxedo Mask sighed and led himself to the   
portal. Indeed, Sailor Moon was waiting for him.   
She was not aware that he was with her throughout   
her visit with Sailor Pluto.  
"Tuxedo Mask, I need to speak with you."   
Her voice was emotionless.  
Tuxedo Mask sighed and detransformed back   
to Darien. Sailor Moon didn't follow his example, though.   
She remained as she is as he opened the door to his   
apartment. He led her to the balcony where the warm   
night air sweeped around them.  
  
*When I thought this love would never end. But if this   
love's not ours to have, I'll let it go with your goodbye*  
  
"What did you want to talk about Serena?"   
Darien addressed her with her real name as   
indifferent as possible.  
"I wanted to talk about us. What happened   
between us." She said bluntly.  
Darien sighed in exasperation. "I told you a   
million time. I don't love you anymore! Why can't   
you get it through your empty head that I don't   
love you? What happened between us was a mistake   
that should never have been repeated." He felt Serena's   
pain through the space between them. Amazingly, she   
didn't cry. The remark had cut too deep to make her   
feel anything but pain. Darien knew how much the   
words would kill her, but he needed to get the message   
across.   
"Tell that to my face. Look at me straight in   
the eye and tell me those words again. If you can do   
that, I'll be out of your life forever. You'll never hear   
from me or feel me, or see me unless it's Scout   
business until the end of time." Sailor Moon turned   
to Darien with dead and empty eyes. It no longer   
held the life and vibrance that it used to.  
It was a painful choice to make. He didn't   
want to be apart from her, but for her safety, he had   
to do it. Darien didn't know how he managed it, but   
he repeated what he said earlier with an unwavering   
gaze. He had enough self-restraint to make his eyes   
hard and his voice cold. After he was done, she closed   
her eyes and chanted a few words. Darien felt a   
searing pain deep within himself. He felt Serena's   
presence in his heart and soul stretch to the breaking   
point and finally snap. Darien doubled over from the   
pain that only lasted a few seconds.  
"What happened?" Darien looked at Serena,   
her eyes glistening and anguished.  
"I broke our soul-bond." She said simply.   
"A soul-bond is the result of a deep love that   
goes both ways. It makes one person feel and   
sense the other and vice versa. It can't only go   
one way. Both people have to love each other   
deeply." Serena's eyes stared at the moon, where she   
died for Darien once already. "Since you no longer love   
me, the soul-bond is dissolved until you find another   
girl that your soul can bond to."  
"Why did you do that?" Darien looked at her,   
his eyes wide at the current situation.  
"I told you. If you can tell me you no   
longer loved me looking deep into my eyes, you will   
never feel me or sense me ever again. You will never   
feel me transform, feel me when I'm in danger, the   
things that you used to feel about me." Serena looked   
at the star locket that appeared between them. "This   
was made out of love, but this no longer has any   
symbolism." With those words, the locket broke to pieces.  
"I wish you luck in your life, Darien. I hope   
you find the love that you always wanted. I hope you   
find the girl you will love until the end of time." Even   
as she said those words, tremendous pain built up in   
her chest. She had to leave.  
Before she left, she whispered almost   
incoherently, "I know you're wondering why I'm doing   
this after so many weeks of crying about it. There's   
only one explaination. I love you so enough to let you   
go if it makes you happy. If you're happier without me   
than with me, so be it." Serena turned her back to a   
silent Darien and closed her eyes in sudden agony   
before saying a whispered a final goodbye and leaping   
from his balcony to the streets. She disappeared   
under the shadows.  
"What have I done?" Darien asked himself.   
Did he make the right choice?  
  
That's it! How'd ya like it? It's kind of a   
spur-of-the-moment so, it's not as good as I'd like   
it to be. Please E-mail me and "tell me" what you   
thought of it! -Callista 


End file.
